Johnny Fox
Johnny Fox(ジョニー·フォックス Jonī· Fokkusu) is a Rune Knight working for the Magic Council and famously known as The Memory(記憶 Kioku). Appearance Johnny has dark eyes and black hair. His attire usually consist of a blue shirt and a blue vest. He also wears blue pants and black boots. He can be seen commonly wearing a black overcoat and white formal-wear gloves. Personality One the surface, he seems to be a shallow and a self-absorbed man, infamous for his selfish aura he gives out. He is also easily as arrogant as his friend, Jason. He also acts more out of self intrest than any philoshophy. He is also ver manipulative, getting people to do just what he wants them to do without even seeming that he's responsible for their actions. He is also a womanizer, being able to sweep women off their feet with his charms. Despite all this, he is very loyal and dedicated to his friends and family, doing what ever he can to help them when their in need. He can also get lost in his emotions, as he is shown to be able to get visible angry at certain events. History Johnny was born as a orphan, being taken care of by his father's sister. She wanted him to be a fine gentleman. soon in his teen years, he learned that he had a affinity for Magic and began studying it under a famous Mage. This Mage taught him how to use Memory-Make. He soon left to go join the Magic Council as a Rune Knight. He soon visited his master, who was very sick. Unfortunatly, his master died infront of him. He soon vowed to become a great mage and help Fiore build up into a great country. Magic and Abilities Memory-Make '(記憶造形, メモリー メイク, ''Memorī Meiku): Memory-Make is an extremely unorthodox magic, at least, when its classification is considered. Unlike the traditional Molding Magic, Memory-Make does not tamper with a tangible element, such as Ice; rather, this magic involves with the manipulation of memories at their base form in order to create a variety of visibly disconnected effects that can be traced together to form a single root. This root is the fact that all the memories that can be manipulated by this magic are all sensations that can be felt and visualized by every person; essentially, they each correlate to one or more of the five staple senses: sight, sound, smell, taste, touch. This is the main difference between Memory-Make and any other form of memory controlling magic, as it relies completely on physical memory, rather than emotional memories, such as bonds with other people. Memory-Make revolves around the use of magical energy by Johnny as a medium to visualize these memories, and subsequently manipulate them in order to achieve a variety of effects. In particular, magical spells can be replicated and combined with others through his precise control over the magical power they're replicating. In this case, Memory-Make allows Johnny to combine two or more spells together in order to create rather unique effects, each of which hold an extraordinary amount of power. This is generally due to the inability of Johnny to perform a spell directly at the level of power that the original mage might have possessed. Also, Memory-Make has the ability to recreate physical sensations of Johnny in a mirage-like manner, simply through projecting his magic at the area which they noticed the memory came from; this involves an extremely high sensory perception and ability to memorize even the small nuances of an individual, such as heartbeats, footsteps and the like, something which Johnny trains in while learning this magic. In addition, the stance that he requires to use this magic actually has a notable significance. This stance channels magic into the brain, allowing Johnny to visualize the memories he wish to recreate, and allows him to do so with ease and speed. Finally, Johnny has the ability to "forget" magic that has been memorized by him, and formed by another individual. This is done by, again, the formation of magical energy within the spell and tampering with it in a similar way that Johnny can construct memories. However, instead of constructing the spell, he completely destroy the formation of the spell in question, therefore allowing him to easily negate assaults on his person. Although, there are glaring weaknesses to this, as well as the memorization aspects of the magic. If a spell's formation is fast enough, or requires more power than the user of Memory-Make contains, it is unable to be successfully replicated or forgotten, therefore causing Johnny to, generally, fail in evading or blocking the assault at hand. *'''Memory-Make: Heavenly Storm of Judgement(審判の天の嵐 Shinpan no ten no arashi): Using his Magic, he creates multiple clouds of thunder, which produces lightning to strike his targets. *'Memory-Make: Sparks of the Raging Flame'(激怒炎の火花 Gekido-en no hibana): Johnny creates a orange spark of lightning and fires it at his opponent. Then when the spark comes in contact with something, instead of electrocuting it, it causes a massive explosion of flame to erupt. *'Memory-Make: Frozen Bite of the Burning Land'(燃焼敷地の凍結咬傷 Nenshō shikichi no tōketsu kōshō): Johnny creates ice under the opponent, which freezes them solid. Then he creates a eruption of magma from under the opponent, both damaging and burning them with the effect of ice. *'Memory-Make: Frozen Lightning Blade'(凍結雷刃 Tōketsu raiha): Johnny creates a blade of ice which he then charges with electricity. He then uses it to attack his opponent with it. *'Memory-Make: Elemental Martial Arts'(元素武道 Genso budō): Johnny uses his memory to copy any elemental type magic and use it as his own. This allows him to also use all of the opponent's spells. *'Memory-Make: Afterimage: '''Johnny creates a memory of himself which appears as a afterimage. This afterimage is unabled to get damaged, as all attacks simply pass through the afterimage. *'Forget: This spell allows Johnny to "forget" a spell, which deconstructs the spell, making it completly useless. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his Magic, Johnny isn't the best at unarmed combat, as he rather have him Magic finish an opponent off. Despite this, he has shown to be able to hold his own in a hand to hand fight without his Magic. Enchanced Speed: Johnny is very capable of dodging his opponents attacks. He usually uses this attribute with his Magic to his advantage. Trivia *Johnny Fox's appearance was based of Roy Mustang from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series